The Summer Break
by aireagle92
Summary: The summer break for Matilda means surfing, hanging out with friends, and the bonfire but do to the fact that most of the popular group of the school had made the principal of the school kick her out. Some of the friends that Matilda have known since preschool have turned their backs but there are others stay closes. (Companion to Lynx the Mutant) (One-shot)


**Ch.1**

******_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

**I have good news the sequel to Lynx the mutant is about half way done I will posted the info when it's done on the Lynx the mutant story.**

* * *

I sat on the surfboard waiting for the next wave. I pushed my stray hair out of my way; I was in my normal surf outfit, my grey and purple rash guard shirt with my black surf bottoms. I felt a little wave pass under me; in the distant, I could see a large wave I started to padded out, and get in place. I suddenly catch the wave, and felt alive at once. I cheered as I surf through the tunnel my hand touched the water as I pushed myself forward. I was suddenly taken into the wave and went underwater. I quickly pushed myself up breaking the water.

"Nice try short stuff," One of the other Surfers said holding my board. "You're get better next time."

"It's my time to feel alive Jude." I said pulling myself on the board.

Jude looked like a typical surfer, tall, tan, blond hair, and muscle.

"Matilda it's time to go!" I heard Mom called.

"Looks like I got to go," I said. "I'll see you around Jude.

"Later short stuff!" Jude called as I padded towards the shore.

"Mia come on." Mom said.

Mia was sunbathing in a black and white bathing suit.

"Five more minutes Mom." She said.

"Sorry Mia," Mom said. "If we want to beat the traffic."

"Not fair." Mia said getting up from the towel, and pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Clam down Mia," I said pulling my hair into a pony tail and pulled on a pair of grey shorts. "We're getting tacos."

"Fine." Mia said back smiling.

**Time Lapse**

"Do you like you're tacos?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Mia asked back causing me to laugh.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Mom said at once.

Ariana started to bark at the door, Mom rolled her eyes and got the door to show Dad in khaki shorts and green-collared shirt and brown loafers.

"I'm here to pick up Amelia," Dad said. "It's nice to see you to Matilda."

"Hi." I said back.

"Just a minute, Dad." Mia said.

"Fine." Dad said.

Mia gave me a giant hug, I hug her back.

"See you later." I said back.

"Amelia anytime now." Dad said.

"I'm coming," Mia said back. "Love you Mom."

"Love you sweetheart," Mom said as Mia walked with Dad to his car, Mom closed the door. "God he's so annoying."

This made me laugh, at her. It had been two weeks since I was home from Xavier school, summer break thankfully. Abby and Grace were back up in Massachusetts at their beach house. Paul was still at the school do to the fact his Dad disowned him and nearly beat him to death. Mira was back in Vermont. We kept in contact through mail and phone.

**Time Lapse**

I woke early; Ariana was lying next to me snoring. Mom was possible at work, she was teaching a summer class for college, as well as working on her book. I looked at the clock seeing with bright red number saying it was 8: 30 am. I just rolled my eyes and started to climb out, when Ariana let out a moan. I kept moving, she moved over my spot of bed, and suddenly woke up. She saw that I was up, jump on me, sending both of us to the ground, and start to lick my face. Her spit was on my grey baggy t-shirt and purple pj pants.

"Get off Ariana," I said pushing at her. She got off and sat down looking at me. "Fine let's get some food."

I started to do tai chi, with Ariana watching me. She suddenly barked at me. I hear a knock on the door; I muttered a few words and walked to the door. I pulled it open to show Chelsea.

"Hey." Chelsea said happy.

"Hey," I said. "Sorry, half asleep come on in."

I pushed myself off the door way and Chelsea came in.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Chelsea said. "I need to vent."

"Come into the kitchen I'll put the kettle on," I said. "So what the whole thing about this time."

"It's Jeff." Chelsea said.

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"He won't return my phone calls." Chelsea said.

"He could be busy I mean its summer break." I said back.

"He can't be he said he was going to be here for the whole summer." Chelsea said.

"What do to you think he's doing?" I asked. The kettle whistled. "Let me get that you want a cup?"

"Yeah." Chelsea said. I handed her a mug streaming.

"Careful it's hot." I said.

"I know." Chelsea said.

"Ches I think you should give Jeff a break and wait for him to call you back." I said.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Thanks Matt." Chelsea said.

"It's not a problem." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

"Why won't Lana call me back?" I asked Julia as we lay on the beach. Julia was in a two-piece white with strawberry pattern.

"Her reason being, that you're a mutant supporter." Julia said.

"For real?" I asked.

"Yeah," Julia said. "I mean she did the same to Rae."

"I thought that Lana was a liberal." I said.

"Well we thought wrong," Julia said. "Don't be shocked well she ignores you and Rae at the bonfire."

The Bonfire was yearly thing for summer everyone was invited to it.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Mom asked, as we got ready.

"What do you think?" I asked back as I pulling on black tank top paired with dark wash jeans, my black converse to compete the outfit.

Mom was in a green blouse and a pair of black jeans, grey sandals.

"Shall we go?" Mom asked.

"We shall." I answered back.

Mom found parking thankfully closes to the site. The whole town was out, eager waiting for the bonfire to be set.

"Matilda over here!" I heard Julia called out.

We quickly followed the voice to find Julia in a green tie-dye hippy skirt and white pleasant blouse.

"Hey." I said.

"You ready?" Julia asked.

"What do you think?" I asked back.

Mayor Green in khaki shorts and a blue collared shirt walked up to the platform, everyone started to quiet down.

"Hello and welcome to the 65th annual bonfire to honor the summer months," He said. "Without a fatter ado the founding families will set the fire," The seven founding families inducing Bella and Rae's families came into view each carrying a large stick on fire. As they came into view, they each took their stop and all that once they sent the wood alight with red flames creating the bonfire. "Let the flames illumination the hopes and dreams of the next generation, have fun."

I watched as the flames eat the wood creating black smoke.

"Come on Mattie let go have some fun." Julia said gripping my hand I let her dragged me away.

As we walked through the street going pass booth, I suddenly saw Lana dressed in blue cutoffs and a black tank top, black flip-flops.

"Excess me for a few Jules." I said.

"Sure." Julia said back letting my hand go.

I ran after Lana, she saw me and walked away.

"Lana waited up!" I called as she kept walking away from me.

I mangled to grab her arm.

"Let me go!" Lana ordered.

"Not till you tell why you won't talk to me." I said back.

"Okay you want to know," Lana, said anger slipping out. "Because I was friends with you and that Mutant girl my grandma lost her job."

"I'm sorry." I said back.

"You're sorry, you're sorry," Lana said getting angrily. "Tell my Grandma sorry because of you I have to move out my only home! I hate you and I'm done." She pulled her arm out of my grip and walked away.

I felt tears were slipping out, as I felt Julia gripped my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Julia said.

"It's not your fault." I said back.

"Let's go finds Rae." Julia said moving towards the other way.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this story**.


End file.
